Description: The Genetics Core provides services for MRRC investigators who engage in genetics research related to mental retardation and developmental disabilities. The Genetics Core includes (1) A tissue culture laboratory which maintains cell lines from patients with many genetic disorders and is directed by Dr. Ronald Scott. (2) A glassware preparation facility which provides sterile, RNase free glass were among other services. (3) A molecular genetics equipment and consultation service directed by Dr. Philip Mirkes and Dr. Christopher Wilson. The research areas served by this Core include gene mapping, gene regulation, immunology, and teratology. Daily Core activities are managed by Dr. Tom Cotner, who serves as the coordinator for the Core, and two technicians. Main equipment of the Core includes laminar flow hoods and a large liquid nitrogen storage system for cell lines, large dry and wet autoclaves, X-ray developer, automated DNA sequencer, an ultraviolet cross-linker, a thermocycler, and drying ovens. The Core is located in several separate areas of the MRRC Medical Research Unit.